Through Time and Back
by JTthefanficwriter
Summary: This is a fanfic I started a while back. I would like opinions on whether or not I should continue it.


The forest was quiet. All was still. It was peaceful in the forest of the Kokiri, the creations of the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the Kokiri and their forest. It was always like this at night when all the Kokiri went off to bed for the night, their fairies always lying close beside them. Of course, none of this was of concern to the dark figure who walked almost silently through the forest.

This stranger to the forest walked slowly, passing by the houses made of trees in which the Kokiri lived. And not one Kokiri or fairy woke at his passing. This gave the impression that the stranger was a calm sort of person.

Having passed by all the Kokiri houses the stranger made his way through what looked to be a passage carved out of the trees that surrounded the Kokiri and their homes. Never increasing the speed of his pace yet never stopping he walked through the passage and into an open area where there stood an unnaturally large tree with human-like features. It had a large wooden nose made apparent by how it protruded out from the tree, and two wooden eyebrows and a mustache that were of a grayish color. The guardian spirit of the forest, the Great Deku Tree.

"So thou hast finally arrived," said the Deku Tree. "I have sensed thee's coming for quite a time."

The stranger's skin was of a dark complexion, his hair and his thick eyebrows' color was of a fiery red, and he was clad almost completely in black. "Just as I expected, you are quite wise," spoke the man in a respectful manner while bowing slightly. "My name is Ganondorf Dragmire. I'm a gerudo of the desert. Wise as you are, I suspect you know what I came for."

"The forest dost not hold many things a man such as thee would come for other than the treasure of the forest, the Kokiri's Emerald. What dost thou want with such an item?"

"I assure you, Great Deku Tree, my intentions for coming here to recieve the emerald are nothing else if not good," he replied, still sounding respectful. "As I'm sure you know, this world is full of countless evils, much of which man cannot perceive. I understand this forest has been Hyrule's protection from these evils for many, many years, but I feel that there will be a time when Hyrule may need further protection. The Kokiri's Emerald holds a mystical power that is needed to help open up the Temple of Time. And I believe that what's in the Temple of Time is the key to protecting Hyrule in the future."

"Thou speaks only of Hyrule but dost thou not have worldly goals in mind?"

At this Ganondorf smiled. It was a strange sort of smile. There was something charming about it yet at the same time it seemed to hold some kind of malevolence. "Indeed. Hyrule is only the starting point. The world is my full goal. So it is because of this I ask of you, oh guardian of the forest, Great Deku Tree, to lend me this treasure so I can help this world."

There was silence for a moment and during the silence the man patiently awaited the anwser to his question. And then it came.

"I do not feel that thou are sincere."

The man showed no obvious sign of anger but there was a small spark in his when he spoke. "But Great Deku Tree, I am most sincere. I cannot stand to think what could happen if evil was to overcome all of us! What it would do to us! Please find that it is right to give the stone to me in your wisest of hearts. I beg of you."

"My answer to your question is no. I know your true intentions and will not allow an evil man such as thee take a treasure that holds such a power."

At this Ganondorf lost his patience and no longer wore a mask of a kind-hearted, respectful person. His mouth formed into a frown, his eyebrows dropped, and his fiery red hair seemed to flare with his anger. "I was afraid that this would happen," he said, furious. "Do you think saying no will stop me? I have other ways to get that stone. Your refusal will be your demise!"

Ganondorf raised his arms up towards the Deku Tree. For a moment everything was silent. Then Ganondorf's arms began to shake with the magic that had started to flow through them. Dark purple smoke seeped out of his arms. Several seconds passed before the smoke stopped seeping out of his arms and he brought his arms back down. Strangely, nothing seemed different about the Deku Tree.

"Now you will rot from the inside and your spirit will pass from this world, no longer able to protect this forest and its magical treasure. Once that happens I'll come back and retrieve what I deserve. Resistance means nothing when you're faced with that which you cannot overcome, you foolish tree." Having not recieved what he came for, Ganondorf walked off and disappeared into the forest with a wide smile on his face, knowing that he would get another chance at getting the Kokiri's Emerald.

The Deku Tree knew what he had to do and he could not wait a moment longer. Not even he could withstand such a powerful curse like what Ganondorf had caused. He was helpless against it and had no hope of surviving. His time was short. He had to tell Navi, the only fairy that was not a companion of a Kokiri, what must be done.

"Navi...," he said loudly. But as loud as it was it wasn't quite as strong sounding as it was when he had last spoke. The curse was already taking a heavy toll on the Deku Tree. "Navi, where art thou? Come hither..." The fairy made a soft jingling sound as it flew out from behind the Great Deku Tree. Like all fairies it was very small. No bigger than an apple. Its body looked like an orb of bright, blue light and it had four tiny wings.

"G-Great Deku Tree?" replied the fairy worriedly in a voice just as soft as the jingling sound it made when it flew.

"Oh, Navi the fairy...Listen to my words...I must be brief as my time is short...A climate of evil is descending upon this realm...Dost thou sense it? Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule...And I have met their leader. For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world...But...before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing...But there is one who can lead Hyrule to a path of justice and truth...It seems the time has come for Link, the boy without a fairy to begin his journey...Navi, my friend... go! Find Link and guide him here...Fly to him! The fate of Hyrule, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

"Okay, Great Deku Tree!" And Navi sped off, jingling, out of the opening, through the passage, and towards the house of the new hero, who not yet knew of his important destiny...


End file.
